The objective of the study is to determine and compare the pharmacokinetics of serum testosterone following application of a Testoderm TTS system from both a clinical lot and commercial lot. The study is a multi-centered, open-label, randomized, 3 period, baseline and 2 treatment crossovers, pharmacokinetic study with a washout period of at least 2 days. A newly manufactured Testoderm TTS patch (5mg) will be compared to an aged patch (stored for at least 18 months). Will answer whether release rate of drug is altered by storage.